


What Makes Life Worth Living

by StrangeAeon1986



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeAeon1986/pseuds/StrangeAeon1986
Summary: A moment is all the it takes for one to realize that time is truly limited...that at any minute that person you cherish most could be gone...That's what makes life so precious.





	What Makes Life Worth Living

Stephen jerked awake with a startled gasp and a clammy feeling over him, the air like a slap against his naked skin as he turned to look at the bedside alarm clock; four twenty-five in the morning. 

It was always the same time for the last several weeks since the incident and while he knew things were better, the imagery from that night still haunted him - Tony, half burnt and barely able to breathe let alone speak, his right arm almost completely gone as a result of the power of the stones. Too many times had he seen that face in countless futures, but never had he once believed in those lifetimes that he would actually look that man in the eye as life slowly began to slip from him...and the once great Dr. Strange was once again powerless to stop it. 

Blessedly, Dr. Helen Cho was still around as was The Cradle. Oh, had Tony been fully conscious, he would have likely owned up to her previous statement that his tin cans would be replaced by her invention...but he'd always hoped for that outcome.

Early though it was, Stephen turned to his side and lightly shook his lover awake, Tony giving a sleepy grunt as he looked over his shoulder at Stephen with half-closed eyes. "Steph...you ok?" 

"Just needed to make sure you were still here." Stephen smiled lightly, "Yep. Definitely still here."

The tired smile Tony gave still took Stephen's breath away after all this time, the shorter man pushing himself up with one arm and looking at the sorcerer fondly. "You sure that's all, babe?"

"Yeah...just...I'm still a little jarred, I guess. Seeing you that way...sticks in my mind." Stephen shook his head as if to shake off the delirium that lingered.

Tony took one of Stephen's trembling hands, placing it on the scarred side of his face; the burns were bad enough that not even the technology of the cradle could heal all of them. It was subtle, save for the shocks of white hair at his right temple and in the edges of his facial hair that drew attention to them. Leave it to Tony, however, to crack jokes in the hospital bed about still having one good arm to hold his boyfriend with as well as the infamous "chicks dig scars" jokes followed by winks in Stephen's direction. 

"Feel that? I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm real. I'm alive..." Tony smiled lovingly, "I'm all yours."

Stephen swallowed, nodding before Tony leaned in, still holding Stephen's hand to his cheek as he claimed his lover's lips with his own. Stephen moaned softly at the gentle impact, reaching up with his free hand to bury his fingers in Tony's hair. It had been a while since he and Tony had done anything given the healing period and physical therapy that Tony had to complete before he was released, but Stephen was patient and was more than able to find ways around the matter...though nothing could ever beat the warmth and loving touches of his boyfriend. Tony made a slight muffled sound, Stephen pulling back to see the engineer grinning, loopy with euphoria.

"Do me a favor and tap my night light, gorgeous, I'm gonna need two hands for this." Tony nuzzled Stephen's face as the sorcerer chuckled, allowing Tony to guide the hand on his cheek to the nanite chamber on his chest. "Just like a tap light, baby..."

"I know." Stephen let out a breath of a laugh as he tapped the chamber, watching as the nanites flowed from his pectoral, over his clavicle, spreading over his shoulder as sleek red and gold formed a bicep, forearm, and finally a hand in mere moments. "I love watching that...never gets old."

"That look you get never gets old..." Tony brought the cool metal hand to the back of Stephen's neck, pulling him back in and kissing him with abandon, tongue sweeping over his lips before being allowed entry. "Damn....been too long, baby..."

Stephen said nothing, leaning back and pulling Tony on top of him as the engineer moved from his lips to his jaw, jaw to neck...

"Oh...gods..." Stephen's eyes rolled up as his jaw went slack; he'd forgotten how sensitive his neck was and the scrape of Tony's mustache and goatee only seemed to heighten it.

Lower...lower...collarbone...sternum...his tongue swept over one of Stephen's nipples before lips closed around, gently sucking, Stephen's hand shakily going to Tony's hair and holding him loosely in place. He lavished the same treatment on Stephen's other nipple, the metal hand moving over Stephen's flank, tracing the line of his waist, hip, and thigh before curving in to cup Stephen's balls for a moment, then moving to his cock and beginning to slowly stroke the hard flesh. Tony had moved from Stephen's chest back to his lips, tongues warring and dancing as mouths met in a sensual dance. The sorcerer was gasping and bucking into his hand, Tony pulling back just enough to line up his cock with Stephen's.

"This ok?" Tony looked at him quizzically, hoping this would be enough until he was strong enough to actually go all the way like they used to.

Stephen's nod was all he needed, grasping both their cocks and shuddering at the contact. He wasn't going to last long, but damn he needed this. Frankly, so did Stephen. He thrust his hips against Stephen's, cock sliding against his easily given the amount of precum leaking from both of them.

"Holy...shit..." Tony's head dropped, forehead pressed to Stephen's as he moved, trying to pace himself to draw out the sensation, "I missed this...missed you...missed having you like this..."

Stephen reached up to bring his arms loosely around Tony's neck, his hips finding the rhythm and moving against Tony's in tandem, slow and deliberate. "Missed you, too...don't...don't stop..."

"Mmm don't plan to..." Tony purred as he lowered his face to Stephen's neck once more, knowing what a glorious weak spot it was, "Gonna make you feel so good, baby...gonna watch you come undone...wanna watch you come..."

Stephen felt his cock jump in Tony's grasp, a slight broken cry leaving his throat as he felt Tony's hand stroke them both a bit faster as Tony pulled back from his neck, looking down as Stephen's flushed face, those perfect lips parted in constant gasps and soft sobs.

"Look at me, Stephen..." Tony whispered, "I'm close..."

Stephen's eyes opened, blown wide with desire...

"That's it, Stephen..."

His body tightened as Tony's hips moved faster...

"Keep looking at me...yes...oh, god, Stephen..."

"Tony..."

"I love you, Stephen..."

"Tony...I...I love you...!"

The hand that held their cocks gripped tight, hips jerking in the vice-like grip as they came in unison, shouting their completion as their stomachs were splattered with warmth, their moans softening as they calmed, Tony falling on top of Stephen and into a warm, tight embrace. One of the sorcerer's long legs drew up to pull him closer, Tony reaching down and bringing his hand around Stephen's thigh to keep him in place, simply enjoying the contact, the closeness.

"Can't wait...til we can...go all the way again..." Tony grinned against Stephen's shoulder.

"Same...though you don't hear me complaining..." Stephen kissed Tony's temple with a dazed smile, "I'm just glad you're here...alive...with me..."

"Mmmhmmm..." Tony nuzzled closer as he pulled Stephen close, "No exchanges...no refunds. You're stuck with me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Nah. Never...but...just a thought...we should probably clean up...maybe grab a shower...lil' more nookie..."

"You just got out of physical therapy a week ago..."

"We just had Frotfest 9000 and NOW you're concerned about me keeling over!"

Stephen couldn't help but laugh at Tony's ridiculous humor, pulling the engineer into another kiss before they rolled out of bed together and made their way to the shower.

Truly...it was moments like this that made life worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually done during a time when my stress was at an all time high and I needed an outlet.   
My husband suffered what's known as a "widowmaker heart attack" and it was one of the most terrifying things I've ever gone through. Luckily, my hubby has an awesome sense of humor...which really made the whole situation a lot more bearable in spite of everything.   
The hubby and I already have a nigh unbreakable bond...but that situation just made me appreciate it all the more [I didn't think it was possible honestly].  
I can only imagine that if Stephen and Tony shared a physical relationship, it would be very similar....especially the post coital humor.


End file.
